For Love of Laurie
by Surf-merGirl1963
Summary: What started out as a simple benefit concert at a prestige riding camp soon turns into more than Keith Partridge bargained for when he meets a girl with a very peculiar problem and soon finds himself right in the middle of one of Mark Twian's classic tales with a deadly twist!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Here is a new PF fan fiction inspired by a dream I had just a few weeks ago. I hope you will all enjoy it and I apologize ahead of time for the slow updates— college just seems to demand so much of my time. :P

Peace, Love, and Mercy! ; )

* * *

**Chapter One**

There was nothing more thrilling— or absolutely frightening— as taking a bus load of children and band equipment up a mountain road. At least, that's how Keith saw it. It was the middle of a warm summer day in late May, and though the sky seemed to promise a day full of sunshine and temperatures only reaching the high seventies, Keith preferred being anywhere but there.

The traveling conditions were horrendous and the eldest Partridge child made note to give Rueben a hard time about it once they reached the camp. It was a good cause, the manager had said, well, Keith couldn't understand what type of good cause would put them on a one-lane gravel road up to destination nowhere. From the looks of the brochures the older man had brought by the house earlier that week it looked like they were heading straight to a fantastic summer camp for kids up in the mountains, but pair that with the princes that accompanied the accommodations and a perilous drive up a steep cliff and the whole package seemed to advertise anything but. Maybe it was summer camp, but this camp was one with millions of dollars under its roof. What kind of good cause could be waiting there?

"Are we there yet?" Chris moaned from one of the back seats his chin perched upon the top of a brown vinyl seat. Keith could see him in the mirror, actually he could see all of them in the mirror— Laurie with her knitting, Tracy sound asleep, Chris passing time, Danny counting money— he had told himself early on not to make a point of looking in the mirror very often, the safely of his family depended on it, but Keith found it awfully hard to hold a conversation when your back was to everyone else on board. He couldn't wait until they got to where they were going! Oh, he just couldn't wait until they got there!

"It won't be too much longer, Chris. Hang in there." Laurie seemed to be anxious as well as she set her knitting aside, stuffing it into her crochet purse. "Isn't that right, Keith?"

"How should I know? I'm just trying to keep us on the road."

Danny smirked from his place placing another bill onto one of his stacks, "Lucky for us you're being successful."

Keith didn't appreciate his attempt at humor.

Laurie turned in her seat. "I guess now we see why Mom decided to grab a ride with Rueben, hey?"

"Well I highly doubt heading up an unsteady mountain road with Rueben Kincaid in the driver's seat is any less of a hazard than taking the whole trip up with Keith Partridge behind the wheel," Danny replied stashing the money he had been counting away in his wallet.

"If that was a compliment, Danny, it failed." Keith slowed slightly as he took a sharp corner.

"Just take it as a comment on your poor driving."

"Maybe you should take a hike?"

"Hey, no fighting, alright? That'll only make the trip take longer," Laurie looked towards the front of the bus. "Besides, I'm sure we want to get there as fast and as safely as possible so taunting the driver is out."

"Who was taunting?" Danny whined, "I was just making an observation."

Keith watched briefly as Laurie gave the younger brother a sharp look. "Anything we can do to help you out, Keith?"

"Yeah, migrate towards the left side of the bus and shut up." He gritted his teeth hoping and praying that their destination would appear sooner than planned. This had to be one of the worst drives he had ever done.

Danny hung over the back of the seat in front of him and grinned, looking at Keith "Are you grinding your teeth?"

"Don't talk to him Danny." Keith was thankful that Laurie always took the motherly role when their Mom wasn't around. She was good at that. She always had been. "Chris? Why don't you come move over here so we can help Keith stay away from the edge?"

"Tracy too?" asked the blonde-haired Partridge boy, "She's sleeping."

"I'm sure Tracy won't make too much of a difference. C'mon."

"Alright."

Keith breathed a sigh of relief as he watched Chris walk over to the other side of the bus and take a seat, noticing instantly how the slight shift in weight kept him closer to the mountainside and farther from the edge.

"Hey look there, we're almost to the top," Danny called out then, pointing out the window to a wooden sign posted on the side of the road. "_Bridgeweight Riding Camp_. Riding camp? I thought Mr. Kincaid said that this was a fun in the sun summer camp?"

"They're basically the same thing," Laurie explained, "Riding camps just have more activities involving horses."

"Do you think we'll get to ride any?" Chris seemed to brighten some.

Laurie shrugged, "I don't know, maybe. I'm sure Rueben's got all the details."

"Oh boy!"

Oh boy was right. After the sign the road began to even off and soon enough a large white house came into view. Keith slowed the bus, parking it in a space behind Rueben's tan sedan and then turned off the engine. This was the riding camp? It looked more like some high class estate— the brochures hardly did it justice. Keith couldn't help but feel a twinge of excitement now that his nerves had finally settled down. They had made it. They had finally made it safe and sound.

Rueben came out to meet them. "Hey, great. Just in time. Mr. Fielgaurd was about to give your mother and I a tour of the stables."

"Are their real horses here, Mr. Kincaid?" Chris asked enthusiastically, bounding off the bus after Danny and Keith had both filed out.

"Sure are, and canoes, and hiking trails, and an Olympic-sized swimming pool. It's a bit early in the season so there won't be any competition for any of the activities. You five are some of the first campers of the season."

"Is Mom around?" Laurie came out of the bus then, followed by a sleepy Tracy who was still rubbing the sleep from out of her eyes.

"Sure, she's inside. I came out to help you kids with the luggage. Have a good trip up?"

"In a matter of speaking," Danny replied looking over at Keith, but Keith was already heading back inside the bus to grab their suitcases. He knew before Danny had finished his sentence that he didn't want to hear it. He hated it when the redhead insisted on teasing him about his driving and was sure the haughty preteen wouldn't have enjoyed driving a bus up that steep incline either.

"Here, let me give you a hand with those, Keith." Rueben boarded the bus. From the looks of things, he had sent the rest of the kids ahead of them into the house. Well, that was all just fine with Keith. He needed a little time away.

Keith handed Rueben two suitcases, "What time's the show tonight? Do you know?"

"Gus said something about 8 o' clock. Guess there's going to be a whole party attached to it. You know how these benefit deals are." Rueben headed out of the bus, dropped the suitcases to the ground and then came back for more.

"Benefit?" Keith handed him more luggage once he had returned.

"Yeah. Gus holds a benefit each year to raise money for this place. He retires old race horses and gives them a sanctuary up here. Besides the revenue from the campers, he mostly just runs this place on donations. That's what this benefit is for— more money for the horses."

Keith nodded slowly. From the sounds of things, it sounded like this Gus guy was alright.

"Ready for the equipment?" Keith asked as Rueben returned for the last of the suitcases.

"Naw, leave it. I'll come out here later with some of the hired help to get it all set up in the ballroom. C'mon, we'd best get you inside. Your mom's been asking about you kids since we got here."

Once outside, Keith locked up the bus and then helped Rueben carry the luggage up a fine manicured pathway to the porch and then through the massive oak doors of the large, white mansion.

"You must be Keith," They were greeted by a graying man in his sixties with ice blue eyes and a suit that hardly came from anyplace other than Paris or New York. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Rueben has talked highly of your work."

A butler came to relieve Keith of the suitcases, giving him enough time to shake the man's hand and offer him a bit of gratitude. "Thanks."

"This is Gus Fielgaurd," Rueben introduced the man. "The owner and the caretaker of Bridgeweight, and also a good friend of my father's from way back."

"Not nearly far back enough," said Gus and he turned to the rest of the family, "Well, kids, I was just about to take your mother and Rueben out to see the horses. None of you would happen to be interested in joining us, would you?"

"We sure would!" Chris assured him and Tracy nodded tiredly in agreement. Keith figured she was still waking up.

"Shouldn't we see our rooms first?" Laurie asked, watching as the butler disappeared with their luggage up a long stairway.

"There will be plenty of time for that later. As for the horses, it'd be best we get out there before my other guests arrive. This way, please."

As Gus began leading his family out the doorway, Keith loitered for a while taking in the front hall of the great white house. It was fantastic with lots of dark wood furniture, white molding, marble floors, elegant arches, and crimson curtains hanging in doorways and at windows. It reminded Keith of a similar set up he had seen in a movie once.

"Pretty fancy, huh?" Laurie asked, also taking in her surroundings.

"Yeah. I feel like we just won a contest or something." They laughed together and headed out the doors following the rest of the group back up the pathway and towards the road where the cars were parked. Reaching the bus, Keith took notice of a middle-aged couple surveying the side of the vehicle with interest. They were a rich-looking couple and Keith couldn't help but wonder if they owned a piece of that place too.

The man and woman both turned as the group approached and a smile lit up the woman's youthful face as she turned to greet them. "Well, well! It really is The Partridge Family. How marvelous. How do you do?"

"Very well, thank you," Shirley replied politely.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bradly? I'd like you to meet Rueben Kincaid and his headlining group _The Partridge Family. _They will be performing for us at the benefit tonight." Gus hastily made the introductions.

"Oh you don't say," Mrs. Bradley replied, "How thrilling. I'll have to admit that we're not strangers to your music, Mrs. Partridge; our daughter happens to be a big fan."

"You don't say. Well, we will look forward to meeting her."

"Mr. and Mrs. Bradley have been long-time beneficiaries of Bridgeweight," Gus said. Keith watched as the Bradleys beamed with pride, "Their daughter, Lori, has been coming here for summer camp since she was just a little thing."

"Lori, you said?"

"Yes," Mrs. Bradley nodded, the bright smile on her face never fading. "Short for Loraine. I understand you have a Laurie of your own."

"That we do." Shirley smiled at her daughter before looking back to the Bradleys. "It's a lovely name."

"That it is."

"Well, I hate to cut this short, but we were heading off to the stables. The band wanted to see some of my horses." Gus kindly interrupted, clearly eager to showcase his prize-winning stallions and mares.

"Oh how fun," said Mrs. Bradley. "Maybe you'll run into Lori. As I recall, she was headed that way herself not long ago."

"We'll keep a look out. I hope you two enjoy the rest of your walk."

"That we will, Mr. Fielgaurd. It was nice meeting all of you."

"As it was meeting the both of you," Shirley replied, "Maybe we'll catch you both after the show tonight."

"I'll look forward to it. Goodbye."

"Bye."

Keith watched the twosome depart and couldn't help but wonder if Mr. Brady ever said anything. It seemed as if his wife was the only one with anything to say— and did she ever have a lot to say!

"A beautiful couple," Gus said as he led them once again on their way to the stables, "They never miss a benefit."

"They seem very nice," Shirley agreed, "Are they from around here?"

"You know? I actually don't remember where they are from. I'll have to ask them again tonight at the benefit." They crossed the road and entered the woods, heading up a short pathway towards a large white building, very similar in design as the great house they had just come from. "Ah, here we are. The stables. This is actually just the one of the two we have on site. There's another, larger one closer to the lake that houses all of our riding ponies. Our retired racers are in here."

Gus went over to the door and slid it open, letting the whole group pass inside. Keith filed in last, eager to get a glimpse of the horses. He had never told anyone before, but he did sort of have a soft spot for the tall, four-legged animal.

"Welcome to my miracle barn." Gus stopped in the middle of the hallway, seemingly enjoying all the sounds of amazement that came from the family and their manager. "Feel free to look around, but watch your fingers, some of my friends have a tendency to bite."

The family nodded in understanding as they scattered t look at all the animals.

"Turnover Tuesday? What sort of name is that?" Tracy made a face as she read off the name plate on the stall housing a lovely dabble gray stallion.

"A great racehorse name," Gus explained, "When naming a racehorse, owners like to give them memorable names as to not be easily forgotten. Tuesday here won his share of races and I'll bet he made a lot of gambling men really happy."

"Goldilocks?" Chris read another name off of a plague.

"Another fantastic racer."

"Take a look at this one," said Laurie across the way, "Sweet Salutations."

Danny stood proudly by another stall, "Introducing, Lemon Sweater."

Tracy and Chris both giggled. The adults just grinned in amusement.

"How many horses do you have, Gus?" Rueben watched as the younger kids ran from stall to stall looking at the silly names engraved on the golden door plaques.

"Racers? I have about fifteen now, I think."

"That's a lot of horses," Shirley commented.

Gus grinned, "Oh, and it still isn't nearly enough."

Keith positioned himself at the stall of Lemon Sweater looking in at a shy palomino with large dark eyes and he was instantly smitten. He didn't understand where her previous owner had found such an unusual name, but he had to admit that she was one good-looking horse.

"Find a friend?" Laurie joined him at the stall, taking a look at the shy palomino.

Keith just shrugged, "I don't know. Guess I just wondered what a Lemon Sweater looked like."

"She's a fine horse, isn't she?" Gus joined them at the door.

"Definitely," Laurie agreed.

"Did she win many races?" Keith wanted to know.

"Not a one, but she got really close several times."

Keith just nodded and looked back at the horse. Poor Lemon Sweater; she had a bad name and even worse luck. Keith felt for her.

Gus wandered away and joined Shirley at the stall of the horse called Sweet Salutations. "After we're all done here, how 'bout take you all on a brief tour of the grounds?"

"Sounds like fun," Shirley seemed anxious to see it all. "How large is Bridgeweight, Mr. Fielgaurd?"

"112 acres, roughly, the main facilities reside on about ten of those."

Keith couldn't hide his shock.

"Do you get many campers during the year?" Shirley continued.

"About 500 at a time. We have only about fifty now, seeing as it's still pretty early in the season."

They all turned as the door to the stables suddenly opened and a butler walked inside. "Excuse me," he said to the family, and then turned to his boss, "Mr. Fielgaurd, more of your guests have just arrived."

"Oh, but of course." Gus turned to the family and started backing up towards the barn doors, "I hope you will all excuse me for a few moments. It seems that we may have to detain that little tour I was talking about."

"It's no problem, Gus. Actually, we might just take a look around ourselves, if it's alright. Sort of a self-guided tour," Rueben replied, grinning and hooking his thumbs in his pockets.

"By all means, be my guest." Gus looked back at the family, "It was a pleasure meeting all of you and I look forward to hearing you perform tonight."

"We also look forward to it. Thank you, Mr. Fielgaurd." Shirley nodded to him as the older man left the stables, followed by his butler, the door closing firmly behind them. Once they had gone, she turned to her family noticing that they had all begun to gather again in the middle of the barn, "Well, are we all set to head out on that self-guided tour?"

"Maybe Rueben should lead us, he did bring up the idea," Laurie suggested, looking to the band manager as the rest of the family did the same.

Keith noticed that Rueben seemed somewhat sheepish about the suggestion. "Well, if that's all what you really want."

"Why not, Rueben?" Shirley invited, "You've surely been here before. Lead the way."

And so he did.

Keith found himself liking Bridgeweight more and more as they moved along. There were trees everywhere and trails leading them every which way; plenty of areas to slip off alone and write some music. He couldn't remember exactly how long they would be staying there, but he hoped it would be at least a good three days or more. He stopped at a bend in the trail and just observed the fantastic scenery beyond. He could easily get used to this.

"Keith! C'mon!"

Keith turned his head, hearing his name called. Laurie was waiting further up the trail looking at him expectantly. "If you're not careful, you're going to lose us."

Keith jogged a bit to catch up. "Sorry, just taking in the sights I guess."

Laurie's annoyance seemed to dwindle as he drew closer, "It _is_ a pretty amazing place."

"Amazing doesn't even begin to describe it. It kind of reminds me of that time Mom and Dad sent you and me away to that camp out by the beach one summer."

Laurie laughed, "Don't remind me. If I remember right, we were both horrified that they weren't going to come back for us."

The two laughed at the faded memory as they headed on farther down the trail. By this time they had caught up with the rest of the group who had stopped by a small, nice-looking, cabin also painted in cloud white.

"This must be one of the cabins," Shirley noted, looking at the plague over the door which read Cabin 1: Clydesdales.

"Ooh, pretty," Tracy said, noticing a statue of one of the popular draft horses perched in the foliage nearby.

"I can't imagine how much it would cost to stay here," Laurie said to Keith watching as her mother and Rueben took a closer look at the statue Tracy had spotted.

"I know what you mean. It looks more like a five-star resort than a simple summer camp."

"What are we whispering about?" Danny made his way over to his older siblings while the younger two crowded around the statue with Rueben and Shirley.

"How would you like to go to camp here?" Laurie asked him though Keith was sure she could really care less about what his opinion was. She was just irritated that he was butting into their conversation.

Danny shrugged, seemingly aware of her motives, "Probably not worth the money."

Somehow Keith had anticipated an answer like that.

"Now what were you whispering about?"

"C'mon, kids. We're moving on," Shirley called over to them.

Laurie and Keith both sighed in relief and followed quickly. Saved!

Reuben began again, leading them down another trail that Keith followed almost blindly, taking in as much of the scenery as he could as he also took note of every nook and cranny he could later escape to when he needed some time alone. The place was pretty fantastic. He could hardly wait to look around some more after the concert and everything.

Half an hour later, Keith stopped a moment to get a rock out of his shoe as his family admired another horse statue nearby. They had been walking for what seemed like an hour to the teen and the stone in his sneaker had been there since they had left the first cabin. Crouching down, he removed his shoe and shook out the pebble, shoving the shoe back onto his foot. "Man, what timing, hey Laurie?" he paused, not getting an answer and then tried again. "Laurie?" When Keith looked up, he suddenly realized that he was alone.

"Oh great." Instantly straightening, Keith began looking quickly around him for any sign of his family or Rueben Kincaid. Neither seemed to be in sight and as he headed down the lonely mountain trail, he suddenly came to a fork in the road, which only added to his confusion. Left? Right? Forward? He tried to determine which pathway seemed most recently tread, but all of them looked about the same. He didn't want to worry, but he was beginning to get a little concerned.

"Laurie? Mom? Rueben? Anybody?"

Wherever they were, they were far ahead.

Left? Right? Forward?

Keith decided that his best bet was to just pick a direction and go with it, but as he walked onward, he became more unsure about his choice in direction. Was he lost? No. Keith Partridge didn't get lost, he was just... he just took a wrong turn. He decided to turn around and head back to the fork where he had last seen his family, but even this task seemed too difficult a one to complete without error: nothing was looking familiar anymore. How many turns had he really taken?

"What a time to be directionally challenged." Keith crossed his arms and began up another trail, not at all sure if it was the right one. As he ventured farther and farther into the woods, the more worried he became. He should have known something like this might happen. No trail signs, no buildings, no sign of his family... he was lost. Hopelessly lost!

The trail soon got rockier and the young musician settled upon a log bench he came upon figuring that he probably shouldn't go any farther. Sooner or later his family would notice his absence and they would send somebody after him. Keith just hoped that would be before dinner. He groaned as his stomach growled slightly. Great. Maybe this place wasn't as wonderful as he thought?

Closing his eyes, Keith let out a long breath, willing his panic to ease. There were worse thing that being hungry and lost in the woods, he tried to convince himself: like being lost on a foreign country or in the middle of the wilderness; at least he still had the trail and the bench.

At the sound of approaching hoof beats, the boy's eyes opened and he watched as a horse slowly came into view with a rider on his back. Keith smiled and sat up straighter in his seat, watching the approaching rider, thankful that his luck seemed to be changing. Maybe he wouldn't be lost for as long as he thought. As the horse grew nearer, he noticed the rider was a girl and as she drew nearer still, Keith was shocked to find that he knew her.

No way! Could it be? He couldn't mistake it.

Laurie had come to his rescue!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Keith got off the bench and centered himself on the trail, raising his arms to flag down the approaching rider. He didn't know where his sister had gotten a horse, but he sure was glad to see her. "Laurie! Over here! Laurie!"

Laurie headed towards him, stopping her horse as she reached him. Looking down from her horse, she seemed confused. "Hi. Something wrong?"

"Come on, Laurie," Keith said, somewhat annoyed. Was she seriously going to play that one with him right now? "Cut it out and let's get back to the house, hey? If I would have known you were all going riding, maybe I wouldn't have been so carless."

Laurie just looked at him.

Keith's smile faded and he began to wonder what was taking her so long to respond. This was Laurie, wasn't it? Well, who else could it be? So then why wasn't she pestering him? Why wasn't she getting on him about getting lost?

"Wow! Wait a minute!" The girl was suddenly off her horse and standing before Keith. She was slightly shorter than he was, he noticed; he and Laurie were closer in height. "I _do_ know you! You're Keith Partridge from the _Partridge Family_, aren't you?" Her eyes were bright now, and she smiled at him, holding onto the reigns of her horse almost shyly and quite giddy.

Keith didn't know what to say. Now it was his turn to be confused. "Yes?"

"Oh, this is wild!"

"Wait, wait, hold on a minute," Keith took a closer look at the girl. Sure, the horse was new, but this was a riding academy, wasn't it? This had to be Laurie. She was just putting him on… right? Then upon further inspection he noticed the clothes were different too and, come to think of it, her voice didn't really sound the same, it was softer… higher? Actually, her hair was even lighter, longer, and now that he looked at her face and took in her blue-green eyes he began to discover that maybe she wasn't Laurie at all— but she sure _looked_ like Laurie. "Who_ are_ you?"

"Only one of your biggest fans, I'm sure." Her eyes were almost glowing.

"No, no. Like, what's your name?"

"My name?" The magic faded from the girl's face, "I thought you already knew it."

"No, actually…"

"I'm Lori." The smile returned to the girl's face, instantly forgiving. "And you really are Keith Partridge?"

Lori? Her name was Lori? This was crazy! A memory suddenly surfaced in Keith's mind as Mrs. Bradly's voice popped into his head: _Maybe you'll run into Lori. As I recall, she was headed that way herself not long ago._ This had to be the Bradley's daughter, but why did she look so much like Laurie did? It was uncanny. It was eerie. "Yeah, I am."

"You must be the band playing at the benefit tonight. I guess I know now why Gus wouldn't tell me who was coming."

She was a chatty one, but Keith couldn't help but feel charmed by her. "You're a fan?"

The girl nodded, smiling, "Likely your number one fan. I have all your records. You guys are amazing!"

"Thanks."

The horse whinnied, and Keith and Lori looked to the animal, both smiling as they noticed the horse's anxiousness. "He wants to get home. We've been out almost all morning on the trails." Lori stroked the horse's nose affectionately and Keith noticed the animal seemed to relax.

"Does that mean you're heading back to the mansion?" Keith asked.

"Sure. After I drop ol' Napoleon off at the stables. Are you heading back?"

Keith was thankful that she didn't ask him if he was lost. He nodded. "Yeah. I'm supposed to meet my family there after I've… finished my walk."He paused before continuing, "Would you mind if I walked back with you and Napoleon?" Keith figured this was the horse's name.

"Not at all," said Lori graciously. "Come on, it's not far." She began leading Napoleon down the trail, and Keith hastily followed. "We'll be back at the mansion in no time."

No time. Keith couldn't wait to get back.

…

Lori had been right. In less than fifteen minutes, the two teens and horse made it to the riding stables, and after leaving Napoleon in the capable hands of a stable hand, they made their way up another trail and towards the large, white mansion. Keith sighed in relief as the mansion came into view, noticing that a league of young men were already unloading equipment from their bus and toting it through the front doors of the great house. Rueben stood by supervising.

"Wow. You all really are here," Lori said as she and Keith passed by the bus.

Hearing her comment, Rueben turned around to greet them, his face registering an emotion somewhere between relief and surprise as they approached. "Keith. There you are. Where have you been? It's taken all I've got to keep your mother rom sending out a search party."

"I was just out on a walk." Keith shrugged, not wanting Lori to know that she had rescued him. "Are Mom and the rest here?"

"I sent them all to their rooms to get ready." Rueben's eyes turned to Lori. "At least almost all of them…"

Lori just smiled. "Hi. I'm—"

"This is Lori Bradly," Keith quickly interjected, making introductions. "She's here with her parents for the benefit."

"Lori Bradley?"

"Yes, and you must be Rueben Kincaid." Lori held her hand out to Rueben for a handshake, but Rueben ignored the gesture.

"Keith, you're not pulling another one of those Lauriebelle Culpeper things again are you?" The manager looked at the youth sternly.

"No way. This genuinely is Lori Bradly—"

"Keith, you're back—" Keith turned towards the mansion steps, watching as Laurie came to join them. She was already dressed for the concert and looked about as shocked by Lori as Rueben and the workers who had stopped to watch. The rest of the family came after her, their joy over Keith's return instantly changing into shock as their eyes landed upon Lori.

Laurie stood gaping, looking at Lori and then at Keith and, lastly, Rueben. "What in the world is going on here?" She looked to Rueben for the answer.

"This is something I'd also like to know," said Shirley, stopping at Keith's side.

"Don't look at me," Rueben said, "Keith's the one who brought her in."

"No way! _Two_ Lauries?" Danny looked both shocked and amused as his eyes wandered from one girl to the other. "Isn't one enough?"

"Danny…" Shirley warned.

"Oh wow," said Lori, her eyes moving from one face to the other. "The real live _Partridge Family_!"

Her exclamation only seemed to confuse the others more.

"And you are?" Shirley asked, waiting for an answer.

"This is Lori Bradley," Keith said quickly figuring he was the only one who could soothe this confusion. "I met her while I was… out on my walk."

"When you got lost, you mean," Danny said. Keith wanted to pulverize him.

"It's nice to meet all of you." Lori smiled at each of them.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Lori," said Shirley graciously.

"Why do you two look alike?" Tracy looked from her sister to Lori and then back again.

"I'm thinking its coincidence," said Laurie looking to her human reflection. "Right?"

"More like something straight out of Twain's _The Prince and a Pauper_," Reuben disagreed, grinning. "Though here it's more like the rich kid and the popstar." He chuckled slightly.

"Rueben…" Shirley scolded, clearly finding his joke rude.

"Oh, it's alright, Mrs. Partridge," Lori assured her. "After all, in a way he is right, and this is partially my fault." She looked to Laurie. "It's so nice to finally meet you. For the past three years, my parents have been saying that I look just like the famous Laurie Partridge."

Laurie smiled, "Or maybe it's more that I look like Laurie Bradly?"

"Oh, not likely. I'm five months younger," Laurie giggled slightly, "Though, I'll admit, I did steal your haircut."

"What's going on out here?" Mrs. Bradly suddenly appeared with her husband in tow. "Lori." Her eyes instantly landed on her daughter. "You're late. The benefit starts in an hour and you still need to get ready." If the Bradlys noticed the uncanny resemblance between Lori and Laurie, they sure didn't react. In fact, Keith almost wondered if they noticed at all.

"This is your daughter?" Rueben asked, as if he hadn't already been told.

"Yes, why wouldn't she be?" Mrs. Bradly looked to her daughter. "Lori, go and get ready, would you?"

"Yes, Mom. I'll get right on that." Lori's smile seemed to falter slightly and she looked back to the Partridge family and their manager. "I'll see you all tonight, okay?"

"We look forward to it," Shirley replied, smiling. Keith figured the girl had made a good impression on his family, though the youngest ones still seemed confused. He watched the girl walk away and head into the mansion, noticing how Mr. Bradly's eyes seemed to follow his daughter and then scan the surrounding foliage. The actions seemed strange to Keith, but he decided to not let it bother him. Quiet people always made him nervous anyways.

"I _do _apologize." Mrs. Brady said, once her daughter had departed. "I had forgotten how much our Lori resembles yours. What a shock it must have been when you saw her. I'm so sorry, I should have warned you."

"It's alright. The resemblance is uncanny, but there certainly is no harm done." Shirley said, looking to her children.

"She just lives and breathes everything about your family. You can believe how surprised we were ourselves when we discovered the similarity. I guess that's what happens when your children want to look just like their favorite popstars." She laughed lightly.

"I can only imagine."

Keith was quickly losing interest in the conversation and remembered that he was the only one of his family not yet ready for the concert. He waited for a break in the conversation, but finding none, looked to Rueben and told him of his plans to depart and get ready.

"Good idea. Just be sure to be in the ballroom by seven thirty for sound check," the manager said, watching as Mrs. Bradly and Keith's mother continued on talking about children, and more specifically daughters.

"Sure thing." That gave him half an hour. Keith had wanted to take a shower before the show tonight, but now he wondered if he'd have the time.

"I'll take you to our room," Danny piped up, having overheard their conversation. "Mr. Fielgaurd put us all in together: you, Chris, and me."

"Great," said Keith, not exactly thrilled, having wanted a room to himself. "Show me the way." They escaped from the group and headed into the mansion, following the very route Lori had taken moments before. Danny soon led Keith up the large winding staircase to the third floor and into a huge room with three beds and a connecting bath. Checking the clock, Keith decided to maybe risk a shower anyways.

"Pretty fancy, huh?" Danny said, sitting on a bed Keith figured he had already claimed as his own.

"Yeah, almost over-the-top." Keith found his suitcase on the bed by the window and he quickly flipped it open, shuffling through the contents for his concert uniform, hairdryer, and comb. Catching movement out of the corner of his eye, he moved to the large window, noticing that he could see the front yard and even into the woods beyond where the smallest sliver of the white building where the racers were, showed through the trees. His mother, sisters, Rueben and Chris were still out in the yard, chatting with the Bradlys, and as Keith watched onward, he noticed Gus coming back from the stables with six other rich-looking couples following in tow. As he watched them, he couldn't help but wonder just how many more people would be at the concert tonight.

"Are you going to take a shower?" Danny asked.

Keith looked over at him, noticing that he was now lying across the bed. "I thought I might."

"It'll make you late."

"Maybe, but it's better than smelling like pine needles."

Danny shrugged. "It's a nice change. More earthy than your previous scent."

"Oh yeah? Of what?"

"Big brother."

Keith frowned. He pulled his things together and headed towards the bathroom door.

"Who are you trying to impress anyways?" Danny called after him. "It wouldn't be Lori, would it?"

"Get lost."

Keith locked the door behind him, shutting out Danny's question, not feeling like talking to the redhead, anyways. After all, how could he reply to something he had no opinion on? He had just met Lori Bradly, and seeing as he could care less about impressing his own sister, he knew that Lori Bradly was the only Lori Danny could be referring to.

"Only time will tell," Keith said, looking at his reflection in the mirror. "Besides, you've got bigger troubles on this trip than looking for love."

Yeah. Like getting back down that mountainside in one piece.


End file.
